Serve You, Not Fck You
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Tessa is daughter of Jimmy the Demon and Lily demoness. She is to be the next devil's right hand servant. So to get her ready and comfortable for her duties she is brought to stay in the Devil's throne to see stay alongside her father and the devil's family. And maybe along the ride butterflies spring up in the pits of hell with that type of romance.(Before,During,&AfterLilNicky)
1. Chapter 1

TESSA THE DEMONESS

CHAPTER 1

"Tessa, come on your not going to miss your meeting with the devil. He's doing this for your benefit for you to meet his sons."

Tessa sighed," I really don't see the point father. It's not like he's giving up his throne anytime soon. Why would I need to meet his sons now anyways?"

"Well seeing as I'm the current right hand man of the devil, when his rein ends so will mine and it will be your turn to serve the next devil as Tessa the Demoness, like your old man."

Tessa looked at her father and his infamous immoral clipboard keeping all the devil's appointments. Tessa reluctantly nodded as she fallowed her father in the rocky firey pits of hell. She carried some of her father's traits like his ram like horns and claw like nails, but she looks more like her mother: her smooth pale skin, long shinny black hair prodding out of her head, venomous green eyes and large round plump buttocks, breasts, and lips. On their way to the Devil's throne they passed the fiery gates of hell. As they passed, Jimmy the Demon, Tessa's father, asked the gatekeeper a couple questions about the new comers.

"Well any minute we should be receiving a man who what shot by his husband for his cheating habits." Just as he spoke the gate erupted into flames and in came a screaming man in a business suit. He quickly stood himself up and looked around with wide fearful eyes until he rested his gaze on Tessa's behind. He swallowed loudly as he made his way over to her back and smirked to himself eyeing her up and down. He took in her appearance with hungry eyes. Her long tight black dress revealing her smooth pale back, the slit on the side of her dress revealing long legs running up to a nice ass. He walked up to her as his chest rested on her back and he looked down at her and saw that the cut of her dress also showcased her full breasts' clevaledge and side boob. He grabbed her by her tiny waist and spun her around to face him.

He smirked, "I guess hell isn't so bad." And with that he smacked his mouth onto Tessa's.

The gatekeeper became panicked," I don't think you want to do that." But it was too late, Tessa gripped his head in an iron hold and plunged her tongue into his mouth roughly, splitting her tongue like a snake, and making them burst out of his nostrils. The guy began to scream, but came out muffled since her mouth was still over his. He tried to pry himself off to no success, until Tessa finally threw him onto the ground. He looked up at her terrified as she wiped her mouth on the back of her elbow length finger less gloves.

Her eyes glowed red as she smirked," Welcome to Hell." Next thing you know the place was shaking like an earthquake, but it was no earthquake. It was a gigantic fat horny hideous she demon stomping her way over to the man. Throwing him over his shoulder and walking away with him as the man screamed and pleaded for God.

"Tessa stop messing around and lets go or we'll be late." They both left bidding good bye to the gate keeper.

"Aw Jimmy your finally here and you brought along the beautiful Tessa. It's very good to see you again. My how've you grown since the last time I've seen you. Last time I saw you your horns weren't even showing yet. Now look at you." Tessa smiled as she hugged the Devil. He was always so nice towards her. "You look so pretty just like your mother. God rest her old damned soul." Tessa smiled up at him as he continued to dott over her. "I'm sure Jimmy informed you on why your here today. It's just for you, so you'll feel comfortable with any of my sons, and so you'll be able to serve under any of them well when it's time."

"I understand, sir."

"Oh the politeness with this one." He smiled over at her. "Cassius, Adrian, Nicky please come in here." The devil motioned for Jimmy and Tessa to stand beside him and his thrown.

Tessa watched intensely as three males stepped into her view, her eyes narrowed in curiosity as she studied each of them. The first specimen was dark skinned and wore a scowl on his face. He radiated strength while buldging muscles prodded every inch of his body. Next to him stood a tall, lean, muscular man with blonde spiked hair. He was fairly attractive even with that smirk on his face. Tessa found herself aroused at the thought of him. But that was nothing to Tessa, she was a demon meant to live in the thrill of immoral sin. And lastly was a less attractive male with black hair covering a very decent looking face almost like George Clooney. He stood oddly hunching over a bit.

"Tessa these are my sons Cassius, Adrian, and Nicky; Cassius, Adrian Nicky this is Tessa Jimmy's daughter...And she'll be serving one of you when one of you take the thrown but..."

Tessa made eye contact with Cassius which allowed him to speak to her in her mind and vise versa. "Like what you see? When you serve me I'll make sure to give you a taste."

She rolled her eyes, "Please I'd rather screw your brother over there." She thought sassily back as she looked at Adrian gaining a smirk.

"Oh really? Who said you have to wait that long?"

Tessa scoffed mentally," I'm here to serve you not fuck you."

Adrian only continued to smirk," No difference, either way you'll still be under me." The devil spoke louder bringing them out of their mental speaking conversation. "But since that's not going to happen for a long time. Tessa will be around you three and help out Jimmy almost like training. Helping her get used to her duties."

He smiled and clapped his hands. "Okay now that that's outta the way. Devil, sir, your 3 o' clock appointment is here." Jimmy announced as Hitler walked into the room in a maid's outfit.

"Swell. Now you children run along and get to know each other." The devil said as he walked to a vault filled with pineapples.

Tessa looked over at Adrian as he continued to smirk and spoke this time as he walked over to her. Grabbing her hand, " Hello Tessa." He said licking her hand seductively before he kissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

FRANKLY,DEAR, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN

CHAPTER 2

Tessa sat on her throne of skeletons as she watched her own little department of naked demonesses torturing and tormenting the ones that should be punished. She rolled her eyes at the usual screams of those who suffer for all eternity. She blew her hair out of her face as she decided to walk around the pit to make sure everything is going as it should be.

"Well, well look what we have here." That sickly sweet familiar voice rang behind her.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Adrian, what do you want can't you see I'm working."

"Yes, but frankly I don't give a damn." She turned to face him as she placed her hands on her face glaring at him, as Adrian openly checked her out in her new outfit.

Tessa rolled her eyes as she looked to the ceiling. She wore a leather vest that showcased her back, chest, and belly (that's long in the back that it reaches behind her knees). With matching leather short shots and thigh high stiletto heel boots.

"Now that your done eye fucking me you can be on your way."

"I'm done for now. But I'm not here for that. I came out of my way to come and fetch you, so you can start your training and getting comfortable around me."

Tessa sighed," You mean your brothers too."

Adrian rolled his eyes," I suppose so."

Tessa walked beside Adrian," Oh lead the way great dark prince."

Adrian chuckled and began to laugh," Now your just begging for me to take you here."

"Please." She said sarcastically

. . . . .

They were all sitting around the castle. Cassius and Adrian were shooting darts and laughing. Tessa sat on a stool with a drink in her. From her study of animals she noticed that they were just like any kind of men. Immature and lust minded.

She heard a familiar voice coming off in the distance in the castle. She looked at the two dogs in front of her and shrugged. 'They wont miss me.' And with that she walked out of the room following the music up a couple stair flights, down a hallway to a room.

The door was opened and Tessa stood in the doorway and looked inside. The room was dark yet the window was opened making the room look almost glowing in innocence. The bed was covered in black sheets and the black walls were covered by million posters of Black Sabbath, Areosmith, Ozzie, Metallica, Pink Flyod, etc. The loud blaring music was coming from a large black stereo. And in the middle of the room was the youngest son Nicky rocking out with his own black scythe guitar.

When the song came to an end Tessa clapped her hands impressed and amused. All her time in hell she hasn't seen or been around such a sense of innocence and naïveté's she see emits off this boy. He jumped around startled and saw Tessa at the door.

"Oh it's just you Tessa, please don't tell my brothers what you just saw." Nicky said in his usual nervous almost stuttering voice.

Tessa rolled her eyes and strolled into his room throwing herself onto his bed. " Will you calm down, I wont."

Nicky nodded," Thanks."

Tessa stared at him from the corner of her eyes, Something is different about him. Tessa shrugged must be since his mother is an angel. "Now Nicky what do you do here for fun around this place? Torture any lost souls, gouge their eyes out, make them burn eternally out?"

Nicky shook his head," N-no I don't do any of that. I mostly just rock out her in my room, because if I walk out there I'm most likely to be picked on by my brother."

Tessa smirked laughing a little," Aw you poor kid still being picked on by your older brothers. But I can see why."

Nicky now grew wary of her maybe she's exactly like them. "Really why?"

"Well because your not like them. Your not evil and your not an asshole, your sweet and really nice and I guess that just makes you an easy target." Nicky relaxed a little when he heard her sour demeanor towards his brother. "Don't worry about me being mean to you, I may be a bitch but your much to easy." She smirked sending him a casual wink

. . . . .

"Nicky will you stop giggling like an old school girl!" Adrian shouted as he heard it only continue with a lighter one accompanying it now.

"Huh what the hell was that?" Caius asked as he heard too.

Adrian looked around to see if Tessa was still in the room. He quirked his eyebrow and turned to walk up the stair cases. " Follow me Cassius."

They both made there way over to Nicky's room and were shocked with the sight in front of them. Nicky and Tessa were rocking out on matching black guitars.

"Tessa what are you doing up here?" Tessa sat up placing the guitar to her side, as Nicky froze turning back to stare wide eyed at his brothers. "Having a little fun. It was pretty boring just watching you and muscle for brains here throwing darts."

"So what your saying is that you prefer my idiotic brother Nicky's presences over my own." Tessa pretended to think while she tapped her chin,": Yea I prefer it a lot." Adrian scoffed rolling his eyes.


End file.
